1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to a method for managing resources during system initialization startup and run time operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems and servers, when faced with an error condition, have generally taken a resource from “configured” and changed the resource's state to “deconfigured” or not usable. In most instances, hardware is deconfigured to remove the error condition. However, this blind deconfiguration of resources can leave the computer system in a degraded performance state and/or a degraded availability of resources, without the user or client being able to decide what is best for their needs or requirements.
Clients run many different types of applications on computer systems. Applications can vary in their needs from requiring the most resources possible or quantity (Mode one), or to requiring the fastest resources possible or speed (Mode two). For example, certain applications or uses require a vast amount of memory (quantity) such as a large document, while other applications require fast execution or computational speed such as a complex simulation or modeling program. Therefore there is a need for a user configurable algorithm that defines a computer system's behavior when faced with a failure or error condition.